Night Walkers
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Satu per satu mereka lenyap tanpa jejak. Dalam kegelapan sepasang mata mengintai dan menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam. Seorang yang haus darah.
1. Mystery of Disappearing Students

**Author : BOFF! *nongol ala ninja* saia kembali! *geplaked***

**.**

**minna : KEMANA SAJA KAU?**

**.**

**Author : Main ke fandom sebelah, cari inspirasi.. XD**

**.**

**Kanda : Dasar author sableng, skrip yang kau kasi akhir-akhir ini sedikit sekali. Sama sekali tidak membangkitkan selera!**

**.  
>Allen : Itu karena tidak bisa di makan.<strong>

**.**

**Kanda : Kau ini bisanya makan saja, Moyashi. DX**

**.**

**Allen : Biar saja Ba-Kanda! XI**

**.**

**Lavi : Jangan hiraukan mereka silahkan dilanjut.**

**.  
>Author : Sankyu~ *kasi wortel*<strong>

**.  
>Lavi : ==u<strong>

**.**

**Mao : Yay! Debut pertamaku! XD**

**.**

**Noctis : Aku juga~ ^^**

**.**

**Genen : Aku juga!**

**.**

**Allen + Kanda: siapa kalian?**

**.**

**Mao + Noctis + Genen: OC! **

**.**

**Mao : Ini pertama kalinya kami tampil.. mohon kerjasamanya**

**.  
>Author : *ngacangin* Demi menebus 2 fic sebelumnya yang bisa dibilang amat teramat pendek sekali banget<strong>

**.  
>Lavi : boros banget lu..<strong>

**.  
>Author : *plester mulut Lavi* .. dan gaje isinya nyritain apa. So, ini dia.. I present you, a half crossover fanfiction..<strong>

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D-Gray-man from Hoshino Katsura's**

**and**

**Touhou from Project Shrine Maiden's**

**.**

**CONTENT ALERT**

**OC, OOC chara, Mythical creatures, Dialouge fic,**

**Skillful action performing & Magical ability**

**.**

**~~N-I-G-H-T-W-A-L-K-E-R-S~~**

**~~T-H-E-N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E-B-E-G-I-N-S~~**

**.**

Hari ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Haruka gadis berambut biru muda dan bermata hijau jamrud serta cross merah besar di kedua lengannya dengan innocentnya megabaikan penjelasan guru dan lebih memilih untuk menggambar di kelas. Tapi berbeda untuk kali ini, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berkuncir satu disamping kiri memasuki kelas.

"Maaf sensee, saya murid pindahan. Saya diminta untuk bergabung di kelas ini", ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"Nama saya Flandre Scarlet, saya dan kakak saya Remilia baru pindah kemari. Salam kenal"

Murid-murid terutama kaum adam bersorak melihat kecantikan gadis berambut pirang dan bermata merah ruby itu.

"Sepertinya kita dapat teman yang menarik", Haru mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari media putih yang sudah menjadi teman akrabnya untuk melihat si murid baru.

"Tidak juga. Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan auranya", komentar Allen menatap gadis itu penuh curiga.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tinggal Dimana?

"Boleh minta nomor HPnya maniz?"

"Udah punya pacar belum?"

Bermacam-macam pertanyaan menghujaninya namun ia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Umurku.. yah, kurang lebih sama dengan kalian. Kalau rumah dan lain-lain.. RA-HA-SI-A"

"Yaaah..."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal mereka, tapi dimana ya?", Allen berusaha untuk mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka, tapi sayang hasilnya nihil.

"Sial! Aku tidak ingat."

"Sudah jangan dipaksakan, mungkin cuma ingatan kehidupan sebelummu"

"Maksudmu DeJavu gitu?"

"Mungkin~"

"Tapi.."

"Ya sudah aku mau lanjut lagi", Haru kembali menyibukan diri dengan ritual kertas pensilnya.

"Sudah dulu perkenalannya, nanti lanjutkan sendiri saat plang sekolah ya. Silahkan duduk dimana saja yang kau mau", guru segera mempersilahkan duduk dan kembali mengajar.

_-Afterschool-_

Sepulang sekolah pun Flandre dan Remilia masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Dikerubungi oleh murid-murid terutama para cowo dari jenjang yang sama. Tak heran, Remilia sang kakak yang berambut ungu lavender dan bermata merah ruby itu tak kalah cantik dengan adiknya, membuat kaum hawa iri akan kepopulerannya.

"Oi Moyashi!", sapa remaja berambut merah spikey berheadband hijau tua, bermata hijau jamrud bereyepath lengkap dengan syal oranye melingkari lehernya dari luar pagar sekolah.

"ALLEN DESU BAKA LAVI!"

"Ahahahaha.. jangan marah begitu, aku kan cuma bercanda", Lavi menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Ketika dilihatnya gadis-gadis itu.

"Mereka kan..", ucapan Lavi terpotong karena asik memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau kenal?", tanya Haru.

"Cantik~"

GEDUBRAK! Jatuhlah mereka dengan tak elitnya mendengar jawaban disertai lambang hati di matanya dan panah bertuliskan 'STRIKE' menusuk dadanya.

"Aku belum pernah lihat mereka sebelumnya. Murid baru ya?", tanyanya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Benar, Flandre dan Remilia"

"Kenalan ah.. Siapa tahu ada yang sesuai tipeku", ucap si malaikat penyemangat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya selama menetap di bumi itu kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Dasar, tak bisa diharapkan", decak Allen si malaikat penerang dengan kesal.

"Ru!", panggil Yuka, gadis berambut merah pendek spikey dan mata berwarna biru air dari depan pagar.

"Neechan, sedang apa kemari?"

"Mencari teman saja, Yuu sedang ada urusan jadi aku gak ada teman", tak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis lain berambut coklat pendek lurus bermata biru saphire.

"Ano.. ada yang lihat Lavi?", Mao yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi.

" Itu disana", Allen menunjuk Lavi yang tengah mengobrol dengan Flandre dan Remilia.

"Ah! Lavi!", teriak Mao berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau bilang akan membantuku dengan mata pelajaran sejarah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ujianku besok nih", omel Mao sambil menyeret Lavi ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Maaf nono-nona ngobrolnya kita lanjut besok ya"

"Iya, sampai jumpa senpai", gadis-gadis itu melambai dan tersenyum. Setelah semuanya pergi ada aura horor menyebar diiringi dengan seringgaian yang terselubung dibalik topeng. Allen yang hendak pulang bersama kedua temannya merasakan aura itu dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa Moyashi?", tanya Yuka.

"Bukan apa apa dan tolong berhenti memanggilku Moyashi!", Allen mulai kesal. Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama

_-Morning at school-_

"Zid!"

-hening-

"Ziddane!"

-hening-

"Hmph, lagi-lagi membolos dasar anak nakal", sang guru mengerutkan dahi.

Setelah melewatkan beberapa mata pelajaran jam istirahat pun tiba dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Ru, mau ikut ke kantin?", ajak Allen yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa bagian kecil, nanggung nih. Aku akan menyusulmu kalau sudah selesai", jawab Haru yang tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari ukiran pada gambarnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu", Allen meninggalkan Haru sendiri dalam kelas.

Setelah lima menit gambar tersebut telah selesai dan ia membereskan peralatan gambarnya. Dengan tenang seseorang memasuki kelas dan mendekatin Haru,karena merasakan hawa kehadirannya Haru mendongak dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu samping sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Flandre. Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau pasti belum tahu letaknya ya?"

"Aku tahu kok"

"Lalu kenapa tak segera pergi dan makan?"

"Karena.."

"Haru-san!", belum selesai Flandre bicara seseorang memasuki kelas.

"Mao?"

"Ayo kita makan sama-sama, ya? Ya?", ajak Mao sambil menggeret-geret tangan Haru.

"Iya iya.. eh, tadi kau mau bilang apa Flandre?"

"Karena aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu, tapi karena ada adik kelasmu ini ya tak apa lah. Aku duluan ya", Flandre pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dengannya, Haru-san?"

"Entahlah"

"Kalau begitu ayo buruan, jam istirahat hampir habis nih"

"Iy..", Haru berhenti bicara karena mendengar suara gemerisik di pohon tak jauh dari jendela. Dilihatnya sekejap ada sesuatu berwrna merah dan hitam lewat di sela-sela dahan pohon tersebut.

"Ada apa Haru-san?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa seperti ada seseorang di pohon itu", ditunjuknya pohon yang dimaksud.

"Hah? Mana mungkin ada orang memanjat pohon di sekolah"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Ayo ke kantin, kau kan sudah ditunggu", tarik Mao.

"Ditunggu? Ah! Iya aku lupa!", mereka berlari keluar tanpa sadar sepasang mata memandang mereka penuh dengan rasa lapar.

_-Afterschool-_

Lavi datang lagi untuk mengobrol dengan dua bersaudara Scarlet di tepi halaman sekolah bersama beberapa anak cowo lainnya.

"Dia datang lagi", Haru dan Allen memandangi Lavi yang entah sedang bercerita apa di sana.

"Ru!, Moya-chan", Yuka juga datang lagi tapi kali ini bersama seorang jelmaan malaikat penyembuh bersayap hitam yang disembunyikan.

"Ara? Kanda-nii juga datang. Tumben Sekali", Haru nyengir.

"Diamlah bocah", Kanda memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sepertinya memang terpaksa untuk datang kemari.

"Yuu kupaksa ikut karena tadi menggangur", Yuka benar-benar cari mati berani memanggilnya dengan nama keramat itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Kanda saja", Kanda memberi tatapan maut padanya. Tentu saja Kanda tak mungkin membunuhnya saat itu juga karena ia terikat kontrak Heaven Apostles dengannya. Bila apostle terbunuh angelnya juga akan terbunuh namun tidak sebaliknya bila angelnya terbunuh apostle dapat tetap hidup untuk menemukan angel baru dan sebaiknya hal itu dilakukan segera sebelum Hell apostles atau noah menangkap dan membunuhnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu.."

"Ssh..", tiba-tiba Kanda membekap mulut Yuka dan mengisyaratkan semua untuk untuk diam.

"Kenapa Kanda-nii?"

"Ada yang mendekat, sesuatu yang janggal"

"Aura ini bukan manusia", Allen ikut merasakan hawa kehadirannya.

Tak lama setelah Kanda mengatakan itu segerombolan yang ada di tepi lapangan dikejutkan oleh terkaman seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berusaha menangkap dua bersaudara Scarlet. Kulitnya putih pucat dan mengenakan jubah panjang dengan kerah tegak yang cukup besar hingga melebihi atas kepalanya, ditampakkannya taring-taring yang runcing dan tajam. Beberapa murid yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mendarat terjatuh karena kaget, lain halnya dengan dua bersaudara Scarlet dan Lavi yang dapat menghindari dengan lompatan mundur, sedangkan sisanya kabur.

"Vampire? Astaga!", Yuka tersentak.

"Vampire! Keren!", Haru justru terkagum-kagum.

"Krory", Remilia menatap tajam vampire dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kalian", vampire yang diketahui bernama Krory angkat bicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka?", Lavi berdiri melindungi di depan Remilia dan Flandre.

"Minggir kau angel, yang kuinginkan hanya darah lezat mereka. JANGAN MENGHALANGI!", bentaknya dan menghempaskan Lavi ke samping hingga tersungkur di lapangan.

"Lavi!", Yuka dan Allen segera menolong Lavi.

"Kisama!", Kanda menarik pedangnya dan menyerang tapi vampire itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Sudah kubilang janan menghalangi angel sialan!", mereka pun bertarung sengit sementara Haru mengamankan dua bersaudara Scarlet.

"Kalian menjauhlah, ini berbahaya.", mereka segera pergi menjauh sejauh mungkin.

"Kau tak apa apa Lavi?", tanya Yuka sambil membantu Lavi berdiri.

"Aku tak apa apa, mahluk itu.."

"Kanda sedang mengurusnya, tenang saja."

Kanda masih berusaha keras menyerang mahluk tak lazim itu, baku hantam terus terdengar namun belum ada satupun dari mereka yang tumbang atau terluka.

"Kau hebat juga siluman kalelawar", sindir Kanda.

"Kau juga ponytail", balas Krory.

"Perlu kubantu, Kanda-nii?", Haru menciptakan crucifix spear dengan innocencenya dan telah siap menggempur.

"Tidak, aku saja sudah cukup"

"Kau sombong sekali ponytail", Krory kembali menangkis serangan Kanda. Kemudian terdengar dua suara tembakan dan berhasil melukai lengan kanan Krory. Suara tembakan itu berasal dari shotgun yang ujungnya keluar dari balik semak-semak di luar pagar sekolah, terlihat sepasang mata cokelat yang tengah membidik Krory.

"Cih, Hellsing. Lagi-lagi ia mengganggu rencanaku", geramnya. Setelah mengeluarkan pelurunya ia pergi dan menghilang.

"Siapa di sana?", Allen berlari melompati pagar untuk menangkap orang itu, tapi ia sudah lari dengan jubah hitam bertudung sehingga tak ada yang dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Sial! Aku gagal menangkapnya", Allen mengepalkan tangannya. Lavi mengambil peluru yang dijatuhkan tadi dan mencucinya.

"Ini peluru perak", peluru itu diperhatikannya dan didapati ukiran ukiran berbahasa latin '**Deus nobiscum'.**

"Benda ini dibuat khusus untuk melawan mahluk semacam tadi"

"Hellsing.. Tak kusangka anak muda itu adalah Van Hellsing." Yuka masih melihat ke arah semak-semak tadi.

"Nee sempat lihat wajahnya?" 

"Sekilas, tapi aku yakin umurnya belum mencapai 20 tahun"

"Siapa itu Van Hellsing?", tanya Allen. Meski nama yang terkenal tapi bagi angels itu sebuah nama yang asing, berhubung mereka belum lama juga tinggal di bumi.

"Van Hellsing adalah orang dalam sejarah yang dikatakan telah menangkap berbagai macam mahluk mistis. Ia dikenal sebagai pemburu monster nomor 1", jelas Yuka panjang lebar.

"Hebat! Bahkan ia bisa tahu akan muncul vampire di tempat ini sehingga ia dapat bersembunyi sebelum lawan datang, jadi tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya", Lavi tertarik dengan figur sejarah ini.

"Nah itu dia yang aku tak mengerti. Sehebat-hebatnya dia tetap saja dia itu manusia, tak mungkin ia bisa tahu kapan dan dimana lawannya akan menampakkan diri", Haru menimpali.

"Jadi sejak awal dia sudah berada di sana?", tanya Allen tak percaya.

"Aku sempat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan di pepohonan saat jam istirahat tadi, mungkin dialah pelakunya."

"Pasti dia kemari karena alasan lain, bukan karena dia sudah tahu akan ada penyerangan.", Lavi menyimpulkan.

"Kalau memang dia punya alasan lain aku yakin dia pasti kembali besok. Kita kemari besok di jam yang sama lalu cari dia", Kanda sudah menyusun strategi dan segera dilaksanakan besok.

_-Tomorrow Morning-_

"Zid!"

-hening-

"Hmph, bolos lagi. Lain kali akan ku skors dia. Jhony!"

-hening-

"Jhony tidak datang sensee.", jawab salah seorang murid mewakili.

"Tidak biasanya dia membolos, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak, sejak pulang sekolah kemarin aku tidak lihat dia." meski sudah biasa ada siswa membolos tapi lain ceritanya bila seorang siswa teladan membolos.

"Apa menurutmu ada yang tidak beres, nii?", tanya Haru yang masih sibuk menggambar pada kertas ivorynya.

"Ya. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Apa mungkin vampire kemarin yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah."

-One Message Received-

Allen membuka email yang diterimanya.

From: Ba-Kanda

Subject: No Subject

kau kenal dua cewe kemarin? aku lihat mereka di taman bersama temanmu yang berkacamata tebal semalam.

-One Message Received-

From: Moyashi  
>Subject: No Subject<br>kau yakin? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

-One Message Received-

From: Ba-Kanda  
>Subject: No Subject<br>KAU MERAGUKANKU MOYASHI?

-One Message Received-

From: Moyashi  
>Subject: No Subject<br>ALLEN DESU BA-KANDA!

-One Message Received-

From: Ba-Kanda  
>Subject: No Subject<br>nah, whatever

-One Message Received-

From: Moyashi  
>Subject: No Subject<br>jadi apa yang mereka lakukan?

-One Message Received-

From: Ba-Kanda  
>Subject: No Subject<br>Mana ku tahu. Mungkin jalan-jalan.

-One Message Received-

From: Moyashi  
>Subject: No Subject<br>kemana mereka pergi?

-One Message Received-

From: Ba-Kanda  
>Subject: No Subject<br>Kau pikir aku stalker sampai harus mengikuti mereka?

-One Message Received-

From: Moyashi  
>Subject: No Subject<br>Iya iya.

-One Message Received-

From: Ba-Kanda  
>Subject: No Subject<br>satu lagi. temanmu itu kelihatan sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup saja.

"Ehm!", dehem seseorang di depan yang ternyata sang guru sedang memelototi dan mempergoki penggunaan HP saat pelajaran.

"DILARANG MAIN HP DI KALAS!", teriaknya setara dengan volume maksimum sebuah toa. Setelah guru itu menjauh Haru bertanya.

"Kenapa?", bisiknya

"Nanti saja kuceritakan" bisiknya kembali.

_-After School-_

Lagi-lagi Lavi menemui Scarlet sisters, mengobrol hal-hal sepele atau yang tidak penting lainnya.

"Neechan, Kanda-nii", panggil Haru saat melihat mereka sudah di depan sekolah.

"Kalian siap?", tanya Kanda.

"Tunggu, Lavi mana?", tanya Allen.

"Lavi, sini kau!", Yuka menyeret Lavi dari hadapan Scarlet sisters.

"Auh, apa sih Yuka-chan?", Lavi cemberut.

"Tujuan kita kemari untuk menemukan Hellsing bukan bermain-main dengan murid sekolah ini", Kanda mengingatkan dengan bonus sebuah jitakan.

"Iya aku tahu iotu, aku cuma ingin menyapa mereka saja kok"

"Sekarang pakai portable microphone dan earphone ini lalu kita berpencar", Yuka memberi microphone kecil yang dapat diselipkan di baju dan earphone berantena kecil kemudian mereka berpencar, mencari di setiap sudut sekolah.

"Kalian menemukannya?", tanya Yuka dari halaman belakang.

"Tidak di sini", jawab Haru dari atap.

"Di sini juga tidak", jawab Lavi dari Auditorium.

"Negative", jawab Allen dari gedung olahraga.

"Kurasa aku menemukannya, kalian segera temui aku di samping sekolah", Kanda menutup alat komunikasinya dan mendekati sasaran secara berlahan-lahan. Dari kejauhan samar-samar terlihat warna hitam dan merah bergerak-gerak di balik rimbunnya dedaunan. Kanda dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Tch! Lepaskan!", ditarik-tariknya tangan Kanda, berusaha agar terlepas dari tangannya. Remaja berambut merah spikey dengan jambang sebelah kanan yang lebih panjang hinga bahu, bermata cokelat hazel dan membawa gunblade yang digantung di sebelah kiri pinggangnya.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau pasti kembali Helsing"

"Kanda, kau mendapatkannya!", teriak keempat teman-temannya yang datang karena dipanggil tadi.

"Kami tahu tujuanmu bukanlah untuk menolong kami kemarin. Katakan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!", tanya Yuka dengan ketus.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu di antara murid-murid sekolah ini. Penyerangan kemarin memang tak terduga tapi aku sungguh berniat menolong kalian", jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Memangnya kau mencari apa? Bukankah lebih mudah kalau masuk saja daripada mencarinya dari kejauhan begini?"

"Tidak bisa. Akan sangat berbahaya bagiku dan juga kalian, aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Karena.. yang kucari adalah seorang night walker."

"Night walker?", semua saling pandang.

"Mungkin lebih familiar disebut VAMPIRE", ditekankannya kata vampire.

"Jadi, sudah kau temukan dia?", tanya Kanda tak sabar.

"Kemungkinan besar dua gadis yang diserang kemarin adalah target yang kuselidiki."

"Flandre dan Remilia Scarlet maksudmu?", Haru mengkonfirmasi dengan tak percaya.

"Tunggu dulu 'Scarlet' . . Sepertinya tidak asing", Lavi membuka suara setelah dari tadi hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Aku juga merasa pernah mendengar marga itu", Kanda mendukung Lavi.

"Benar kan. Ternyata bukan hanya firasatku saja pernah mendengarnya", Allen memandang Haru sedangkan Haru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Akan kutemukan informasi lebih detail. Jiji pasti punya data mengenai mereka. Baiklah. Itekimasu!", Lavi memunculkan sayapnya, sepasang sayap putih merekah dari punggungnya lalu terbang. Terbang semakin tinggi menuju cakrawala seperti seekor merpati mencari cahaya dibalik awan mendung, Ia pergi ke perpustakaan dunia atas, perpustakaan besar yang didirikan oleh kakeknya, Bookman.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, lepaskan saja dia Yuu."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!", Kanda melepaskan remaja itu sambil marah-marah.

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sama jadi tak ada masalah kalau kita berteman kan Hellsing?", Allen mengajukan tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Hellsing. Namaku Noctis Grey bukan Hellsing", dijabatnya tangan Allen.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih semuda ini sudah menyandang gelar pemburu monster nomor satu. Hebat juga", Yuka memuji.

"Yah, karena selama karirku aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk dipertahankan sehingga aku dapat bebas melawan."

"Tidak punya? Mana mungkin! Setiap orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang berharga. Keluarga, teman, sahabat..", Allen menegaskan.

"Kalian mungkin iya, tapi aku tidak. Ayahku yang menyandang gelar Hellsing sebelumku terbunuh saat memburu vampire bersama beberapa temannya. Sedangkan ibuku terkecoh oleh doppelganger yang menyamar menjadi ayah yang pulang misi tadi, setelah pergi bersamanya ia tak pernah kembali. Teman-teman yang kuceritakan kejadian itu justru menganggapku tidak waras. Karena itu kuputuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mengikuti jejak ayah sebagai pemburu monster sendirian", ia menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menunduk. Yang mendengarkan ceritanya hanya dapat diam.

"Ah, sepertinya aku cerita terlalu banyak. Kalau ada info dari temanmu yang berambut api tadi tolong beritahu aku", ia memberikan E-mail address dan nomor teleponnya, kemudian pergi setelah berpamitan.

_-Break time a day after-_

Saat jam istirahat tiba-tiba Mao datang dengan wajah pucat dan cemas. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan pikirannya kacau.

"Mao-chan kenapa kamu?", Haru kebingungan melihat adik kelasnya itu.

"G-Gen . . . . tidak masuk . . . . dia . . . . hilang", Mao terbata-bata kerena bicara sambil mengembalikan nafasnya.

"Dia paling hanya membolos seperti biasanya", Allen menenangkan namun Mao justru tambah panik.

"Tidak . . . . aku . . . . sudah mencoba . . . . menghubunginya . . . . tapi . . . . tidak aktif . . . . Aku juga . . . . sudah . . . . menghubungi rumahnya . . . . tapi . . . . ibunya bilang . . . . kalau dia . . . . belum pulang . . . . dari kemarin."

"APA?", Haru dan Allen kaget sekaligus heran, tak biasanya anak satu itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Karena meski terlambat mereka tahu kalau ia tak pernah menginap tanpa izin.

"Aku bingung sekali, tidak biasanya dia begini", Mao mulai menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis, nanti kita cari sam..", Allen berhenti bicara dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa?", Mao penasaran.

"Aura ini, vampir kemarin, di pohon di luar jendela."

"Apa? Va . . "

"Ssh!", Haru membungkam mulut Mao dengan saputangan agar tak berteriak.

"Jangan panik, aku akan menangkapnya", Haru berkonsentrasi, udara disekelilingnya menjadi dingin kemudian butiran-butiran kristal sebesar pasir berkumpul dan melayang-layang hingga keluar jendela dan kemudian langsung membekukan vampire itu dari segala arah dan menguncinya dalam balok kristal. Vampire itu meronta-ronta untuk menghancurkan kristalnya tapi kekuatannya tetap tak sebanding dengan innocence.

"Kau! Apa kau yang menculik teman-teman kami?", Allen mengintrogasinya.

"Temanmu? Manusia kan? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau bohong, Kau menculik teman-teman kami untuk persediaan makananmu kan?", hardik Mao sambil menodongkan katana tembus pandangnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak menculik teman manusiamu!", Krory bersikeras.

"Tunggu mungkinkah..", Haru belum selesai berpikir Krory sudah membuka suara lagi.

"Dengar baik-baik! Aku vampire krusnik, aku tidak memangsa manusia!"

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa?", Mao dengan kasar menggores balok kristal dengan katananya.

"Flandre dan Remilia", jawab Krory dengan tegas.

"Mana mungkin mereka menculik, apa untungnya coba?", Mao menyangkal.

"Kau ini bertanya atau ajak berdebat, hah?", bentak Krory.

"Kau, kau, kalian dan semua orang telah dibodohi oleh mereka. Mereka itu night walkers, vampire tipe pemangsa darah manusia.", ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mao, Haru dan Allen.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak bodoh dan ku yakin Hellsing sialan itu juga sudah mengetahui hal ini."

"Dia memang sudah tahu tapi ia belum yakin, kurasa dengan penjelasanmu tadi semua sudah terungkap sekarang", Haru melepaskan segel kristalnya. Balok kristal yang menangkap Krory kembali menjadi butiran-butiran lalu hilang bersama angin. Allen memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Krory berdiri.

"Maukah kau bekerja sama dengan kami?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Krory berdiri tanpa menerima bantuan dari Allen, karena efek bersentuhan dengan apapun dari dunia atas dapat melukainya.

"Menarik, baiklah. Kalian bisa mempercayaiku, tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan masalah ini di rumahku malam ini, ok?", Mao memasukkan kembali katananya ke dalam scabbard.

"Kalau bisa kita habisi mereka malam ini juga", Krory bersemangat hingga menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tajam.

**.**

**~~T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D~~**

**.**

**~~N-I-G-H-T-W-A-L-K-E-R-S-D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y~~**

**.**

**Night walker:** Istilah diambil dari film amerika yang bertema sama berjudul "Blade". Aslinya night walker dimaksudkan untuk vampire yang hanya dapat keluar pada malam hari, sedangkan yang dapat keluar di siang hari disebut _Day Walker_.

.

**Van Hellsing: **Nama yang diambil dari film amerika berjudul sama yang menyeritakan tentang seorang yang bekerja sebagai pemburu monster. Lawan utamanya adalah Drakula (buyut/nenek moyang dari kaum vampire).

.

**Krusnik: **Istilah diambil dari anime-manga "Trinity Blood". Krusnik adalah vampire kanibal yang memangsa darah vampire.

.

**Doppelganger: **Istilah diambil dari anime-game terkenal "Ragnarok". Doppelganger adalah jenis monster bayangan yang memiliki kemampuan meniru rupa, kemampuan bahkan kekuatan dari orang atau hewan yang di tiru.

.

**Deus nobiscum: **Bahasa Latin = Tuhan beserta kita

.

**Scabbard:** Sarung pedang.

**.**

**~~B-A-C-K-S-T-A-G-E~~**

**.**

**Author : Ah~ akhirnya kelar juga ngetik chapter 1.. =o=  
>.<strong>

**Ru : Author-sama, apa ceritanya gak terlalu cepet nih alurnya?**

**.**

**Author : Sepertinya begitu, 4 hari dalam 1 chapter. Tapi chapter 2 nanti malah 1 malam doank~ XD**

**.**

**Allen : Mana adegan aksinya? Sihirnya?**

**.**

**Kanda : Kurang serem!**

**.**

**Genen : Aku cuman numpang nama doank?**

**.**

**Author : Giliranmu beraksi besok ya..**

**.**

**Mao : yosh! *mainin katananya***

**.**

**Noctis : Malangnya nasibq.. *pundung***

**.**

**Lavi : *Masih mengurung diri di tumpukan buku***

**.**

**Author : sankyu buat readers semua uda mau baca fic gaje lainnya ini. Yang ada account, yang males login, yang ga punya accouat aka annonymous, juga creator-creator OC diatas, minta review aye!**

**V**


	2. Companion or Enemies ?

**Author: Setelah sekian lama mencari inspirasi di pedalaman hutan amazon, akhirnya chapter 2 berhasil diketik.. XD**

**.**

**Kanda: Lebay.. ==**

**.**

**Author: Biarin. :P**

**.**

**Genen: Sudah saatnya kah? *semangat 45***

**.**

**Mao: Hampir.. :)**

**.**

**Noctis: Kalau begitu bisa dimulai sekarang?**

**.**

**Author: Tunggu, saia mau mengumumkan sesuatu . . . .**

**Reviewer Reply:**

**T4yuk : **uda saia balas lewat sms tapi tetap saia tulis buat readers lainnya yang mungkin juga penasaran _"Kenapa cuma Kanda Yuu yang punya sayap berwarna hitam?" _jawabannya . . . . karena dia sendiri yang minta sayapnya hitam, menurutnya jauh lebih keren. ^^

.

**Queen of The Death : **Sankyu uda mampir, baca dan sempat menyisipkan feedback berupa kritik dan saran. Semoga kali ini sudah jauh lebih benar EYD'nya. :)

.

**seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam: Tunggu apa lagi? Cepetan dimulai..**

**.**

**minna: siapa kau?**

**.**

**seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam: pemain baru, OC antagonis. *grin***

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D-Gray-man from Hoshino Katsura's**

**and**

**Touhou from Project Shrine Maiden's**

**.**

**CONTENT ALERT**

**OC, OOC chara, Mythical creatures, Dialouge fic,**

**Skillful action performing, Magical ability**

**dan . . . mungkin ada plus-plus Typo yang berserakan**

**.**

**~~N-I-G-H-T-W-A-L-K-E-R-S~~**

**~~T-H-E-N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D~~**

**.**

Malam itu mereka berkumpul di rumah Mao. Mereka duduk melingkar di karpet kamarnya yang berwarna biru laut. Tak lama kemudian Yuka dan Kanda datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Kanda menatap Krory dengan tajam berkilat-kilat seperti aliran listrik di mata mereka.

"Dia akan membantu kita mengatasi ini, dia jauh lebih berpengalaman." Allen menjelaskan.

"Tak perlu khawatir bocah ekor kuda, aku tidak akan memangsa apostle manusiamu kok." Krory meringis, Kanda kesal.

"Neechan, bagaimana dengan Hellsing? Apa sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Haru.

"Dia sudah berangkat, sebentar lagi pasti sampai." baru saja Yuka selesai bicara terdengar ketukan beberapa kali. Kanda membuka pintu tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa kau tidak kenal yang namanya pintu?" Mao membukakan jendekla kamarnya sementara semua temannya ikut menengok ke arah jendela, kemudian ia masuk.

"Huft.. aku sengaja lewat jendela karena menurutku akan lebih aman kalau mereka tak tahu aku kemari. Kalau mereka melihatku kemari bukan tidak mungkin mereka bisa menyerang, kalian akan dalam bahaya." dia menjelaskan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." timpal Yuka.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku tak mau ambil resiko."

"Selamat malam, Hellsing. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Krory menyapa dengan nada mengejek. Noctis menoleh dan mendapati seorang vampire sedang duduk bersila di atas karpet.

"Kau! Sedang apa di sini?" ia hampir mencabut gunbladenya ketika itu juga Mao menengahi perdebatan.

"Stop! Kita di sini untuk bekerja sama bukan berduel. Tenanglah kalian berdua!" Krory dan Noctis langsung diam.

"Baiklah semua, sekarang kita perlu informasi tentang mereka. Mulai dari Krory, ceritakan yang kau tahu." Allen membuka diskusi.

"Vampire umumnya hanya dapat muncul pada malam hari oleh karena penurunan sifat gen. Ada juga vampire yang bisa muncul pada siang hari, mereka hanyalah yang memiliki gen murni keturunan King Dracula dan mereka dapat berusia jauh lebih lama daripada vampire biasa." jelasnya singkat.

"Sekarang Noctis." Allen melanjutkan.

"Semua sudah dijelaskan oleh Krory."

"Ok, untuk sementara hanya ini yang kita dapat. Sisanya tergantung pada Lavi." tundanya.

"Krory-san, kalau kau keturunan murni King Dracula kenapa kau melawan saudaramu sendiri? Scarlet sisters juga keturunan murni kan?" tanya Haru.

"Kau salah nak. Kemampuanku sebagai vampire siang bukan didapat karena gen Dracula tapi karena keturunan campur tak langsung dari gigitan vampire pada ibuku saat mengandungku sehingga aku memiliki kekebalan terhadap kelemahan vampire tapi memiliki semua kelebihannya. Mereka mengklaimku sebagai spesies krusnik."

"Pantas saja." cuek kanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong teman kalian yang berambut api itu kok tidak ikut?" tanya Noctis tanpa mengingat kalau dirinya sendiri juga berambut merah api.

"Dia belum kembali sejak kemarin. Wajar sih, buku-buku di perpustakaan Bookman sebanyak pasir di pantai, tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Banyak hal yang hanya dapat kau temukan di sana." Allen membanggakan. Panjang umur orang yang sedang dibicarakan sudah datang sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Mao! Cepat turun!" Mao yang merasa dipanggil langsung turun dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu disusul oleh yang lain di belakangnya.

"Mou . . Jangan teriak-teriak dong Lavi." Mao mengomel.

"Coba lihat siapa yang kubawa!" Lavi nyengir lebar memapah seseorang yang luka kakinya.

"Gen!" Mao tersenyum cerah mendapati temannya kembali dengan selamat.

"Yo Mao, senang bisa kembali." ia membalas senyum Mao.

"Kau ini darimana saja sih? Diculik jin ya?"

"Mana ada? Aku diculik vampire tau!" Remaja berambut putih spikey ala landak berjambang kiri sepanjang bahu dan bermata hijau neon itu ber-vein pop.

"Aku menemukannya berlari-lari di jalur sepi dari arah luar kota, karena itu kubawa kemari." Lavi membantunya berjalan ke kamar Mao bersama yang lain lalu dibaringkan di kasur. Yuka mengambil perlengkapan P3K dan mengobatinya.

"Apa yang kau dapat Lavi?" tanya Allen melanjutkan diskusi.

"Aku menemukan sejarah tentang kita, angels, saat masih hidup sebagai manusia. Kita adalah anak-anak SMA yang mendatangi kastil Dark Emperor 600 tahun yang lalu untuk mensurvei keadaan bangunan itu untuk tugas laporan akhir sekolah. Tapi tapi tak disangka ternyata kastil itu berpenghuni dan kita terbunuh sebelum sempat menyelamatkan diri. Dia adalah Dracula dan kedua putrinya yang bernama Scarlet, Scarlet yang kita kenal sekarang." semua sunyi mendengarkan.

"Setelah Dracula dinyatakan meninggal terbunuh oleh para pemburu monster beberapa tahun lalu Scarlet mengumpulkan pasukan untuk mengadakan perang dengan manusia untuk membalas kematian ayahnya. Kita harus menghentikannya!" Lavi memamerkan kepalan tangannya beberapa sentimeter dari pundaknya.

"Aku mengerti, dimana lokasi mereka sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak tertulis di buku soal kemana mereka pergi setelah hancurnya kastil Dark Emperor."

"Aku tahu." sela Genen yang duduk di atas kasur sekarang, kakinya sudah selesai diobati.

"Aku tadi kabur dari tempat itu."

"Itu berarti ada di luar kota?" tanya Lavi.

"Ya, di kastil di seberang hutan dekat kota sebelah."

"Jangan-jangan hutan angker itu?" Haru mengkonfirmasi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat!" Krory mendahului keluar dari jendela.

"Jangan memerintahku!" Kanda melompat dari jendela, merekahkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang menyusul Krory.

"Hei, kok aku ditinggal sih?" Yuka marah-marah.

"Aku duluan ya." Noctis berangkat mendahului.

"Mao ikut denganku ya." Lavi menarik Mao.

"Kalian pakai saja jip di garasi." Mao berlalu bersama Lavi di langit malam. Yuka, Haru, Allen dan Genen turun ke garasi membuka pintunya dan bersiap berangkat.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi." Allen membuka pintu mobil tapi dicegah oleh Yuka.

"Tidak, aku yang mengemudi. Kau kan buta arah, nanti tersesat repot kan?" Allen benar-benar mengalah kalau sudah soal arah. Setelah semua masuk mereka pun berangkat.

.

_-2 hours later-_

_._

Sampailah mereka ke sebuah jembatan gantung tua yang menghubungkan kota dengan hutan kering yang lebat dan gelap. Krory dan Kanda sudah menunggu disusul oleh Mao, Noctis, Lavi kemudian Yuka, Haru, Allen dan Genen.

"Ini dia pintu masuk ke pekarangan Scarlet Devil Mansion." gumam Genen.

"Kau tahu seperti apa di dalamnya?" tanya Kanda.

"Tentu saja. Aku kerepotan ketika kabur dari kastil itu."

"Kita tidak bisa lewat dengan kendaraan." Haru menegaskan.

"Kita jalan kaki saja." Krory sudah menyeberang, yang lain segera menyusul lalu masuk ke dalam hutan.

Belum jauh berjalan kegelapan menyelimuti bahkan jalan masuk tak terlihat lagi, hanya seberkas cahaya bulan yang menyinari lewat celah-celah cabang dan ranting pohon.

"Ne Gen-chan, kamu pernah lewat tempat ini kan?" tanya Mao.

"Yap, kalau saja aku tidak mengikuti maid itu aku gak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

"Maid siapa?"

"Maid yang bekerja di kastil iblis Scarlet. Beruntung waktu itu ia sedang pergi membeli suplai bahan makanan ke kota."

"Sebaiknya kita jangan sampai terpisah, tempat ini lebih berbahaya dari kelihatannya." Noctis yang memimpin jalan. Mereka berjalan bergerombol atau bergandengan tangan satu sama lain agar tidak tersesat.

Terdengar suara gemerisik disusul dengan derap kaki hewan berkaki empat. Suara itu bergerak mengelilingi mereka. Cahaya biru aneh melesat cepat diantara pepohonan.

"Apa itu?" Krory membalikkan badan, memindai keberadaan cahaya biru tadi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kuda." tebak Yuka.

"M-memang kuda!" Lavi menunjuk seekor kuda hitam setinggi dua meter dengan api biru di rambut belakang, ekor dan keempat kakinya. Matanya merah berkilat.

"Nightmare!" teriak Genen spontan.

"Aku tahu ini memang mimpi buruk, tapi tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu." mao mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Bukan. Nightmare itu nama kudanya." kuda itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"LOTUS STANCE CUT!" Mao menarik kedua katana transparannya dan menghempaskan sayatan angin berpendar hijau membentuk silang melesat ke arah Nightmare, tapi ia dengan sigap menghindar pada detik-detik terakhir dan hendak menubruk Mao.

"AWAS MAO!" genen mendorong Mao ke samping. Kuda itu mengerem langkahnya dengan susah payah setelah melewati mereka beberapa meter baru kemudian kembali menyerbu mereka.

"FIRST ILLUSION, HELL INSECTS!"

"DRAGON GOD'S LIGHTNING FLASH!"  
>Secara bersamaan Kanda melepaskan jurus ilusi pertama dan Noctis melepaskan sekumpulan sambaran listrik berbentuk peluru dari dalam gunbladenya. Kedua teknik itu beresonasi menjadi laser dan langsung mengenai Nightmare.<p>

"Wow, sugoii!" kagum Haru.

"Ternyata kita bisa jadi partner yang hebat juga ya, Kanda-san?" ia menyandarkan gunbladenya ke bahu.  
>Kanda sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia terlalu sibuk menatap kepulan debu tebal di tempat meledaknya serangan tadi. Nightmare masih dapat berdiri. Ia kembali berlari, kini jauh lebih kuat tekanan yang menerpa angin disekitarnya.<p>

"Sekali lagi! WIND OF THE PATH!" Noctis menghadang lalu menembakkan satu peluru lagi yang menghasilkan tornado kecil dan melempar Nightmare mundur cukup jauh. Di seberang sana Lavi sudah siap dengan palunya yang berukuran sebesar rumah.

"Fire Seal, CONFIGURATION OF ASH!" simbol kanji 'api' dalam lingkaran berwarna merah besar keluar bersamaan ketika palunya menyentuh tanah lalu keluar pusaran api berbentuk ular mengangkat dan menelan kudanya.

"Osh!" Lavi bersorak senang.

Nightmare menerobos keluar dari api dan turun secara vertikal. Memanfaatkan kekuatan gravitasi bumi untuk menembah kekuatan dan kecepatannya. Lavi melompat ke samping tepat saat kaki kuda itu menyentuh ujung rambutnya. Bumi bergetar hebat, membekas kawah besar di bawah tempat nightmare mendarat.

"Akh, dia jauh lebih hebat dari yang kuduga." lengan coat Lavi sedikit terbakar tapi untungnya tidak sampai membakar kulitnya.

Kali ini Nightmare tidak menyerbu dengan tubrukannya tapi ia mengeluarkan pilar-pilar api dari dalam tanah. Mao, Kanda, Lavi dan Noctis menghindarinya. Setiap kali ia menghentakkan kakinya muncul pilar api lain dari tempat yang tak menentu.

"HEAVEN SEAL, THUNDER LIGHTNING WHIRLING IN THE SKIES!" Lavi membuat segel kanji 'surga' dalam lingkaran berwarna putih biru tepat di depan Nightmare. Ia mengangkat satu jarinya dan pilar listrik turun dari atas awan dan menyambar lurus dari atasnya. Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya Mao memberi serangan susulan.

"HEART CARVING CUT!" Mao bergerak hingga tak terlihat karena sangat cepatnya. Ditebasnya keempat kaki Nightmare dengan sekali ayunan. Kuda itu terhenti ketika tubuhnya mulai tumbang dari atas kaki-kakinya. Tapi meski sudah hampir roboh Kanda belum mengganggapnya selesai sebelum lawannya dipastikan mati.

"Double illusion blades." tangan kanan memegang katananya Mugen, tangan kiri memegang scabbard, keduanya diselimuti oleh energi yang membentuk pedang. Ia menggunakannya untuk mencincang lawan menjadi potongan-potongan yang biasa dapat dilakukan pada boneka plastik.  
>Semua ngeri melihat aksi sadis Kanda membantai kuda itu. Wajah hingga coatnya berlumuran darah hitam. Ia mengayunkan katananya dua kali agar darah yang menempel hilang lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam scabbard.<p>

"Kau terlalu bersemangat." komentar Allen, tapi Kanda hanya menanggapinya dengan 'TCH!'

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." ajak yuka. Mereka hendak berjalan ketika Mao menghentikan.

"Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Nightmare." dari potongan-potongan tubuh itu muncul aura ungu hitam dan membentuk seperti manusia. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa sabit ungu besar. Dibalik tudung itu sepasang mata merah menyala memandang tajam pada mereka.

"Ternyata muncul juga, reaper." kata Haru. Reaper memposisikan sabitnya siap menyerang.

"Biar aku yang lawan." Allen berjalan ke arah lawannya sambil mengaktifkan innocence berbentuk salib di punggung tangan kirinya. Tangannya berubah menjadi cakar yang cukup panjang. Bulu-bulu putih melingkari pundak dan lehernya. Di bagian belakang terdapat seperti tiga buah sabit menggantung dari syal bulunya.

"Aku ikut." Genen hendak ikut melawan tapi Mao mencegah dengan menggengam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kakimu kan masih luka. Tujuanmu kami ikut sertakan hanya untuk menjadi petunjuk jalan tidak lebih."

"Tenang saja. Aku kan tidak sendiri." Ia melepaskan tangan Mao dari lengannya dan kemudian berlari menyusul Allen sambil mengaktifkan innocencenya. Wristband emas pada kedua pergelangan tangan parasit berwarna kelabu hingga sikunya bersinar. Relief-relief seperti ukiran berwarna emas merambat ke seluruh sisi kelabu pada tangannya dan jari-jarinya berubah menjadi cakar-cakar keemasan.  
>Krory menggeram. Menggertakkan giginya dengan ekspresi yang seperti ada yang mengganggunya.<p>

"Ada apa Krory?" tanya Yuka.

"Tak kusangka dia sehebat itu menyembunyikan dirinya."

"Maksudmu?" Yuka semakin bingung.

"Orang itu . . . bukan manusia . ."

.

.

.

.

Allen maju menyerang dan reaper segera mengayunkan scythenya. Allen menahan serangan dengan cakarnya. Ia terseret mundur beberapa senti dari posisinya, tapi ia tak mau kalah dan menambah kekuatannya.

"Maju Gen!" dari arah belakang Genen mengambil alih serangan ke arah kanan.

Reaper mengayunkan scythenya lepas dari Allen, membalik arahnya ke kanan dan kembali mengayun lebih kuat dan cepat. Allen menghindari dengan salto ke belakang, sementara Genen melompat harimau. Melayang dua sentimeter di atas pisau scythe dan berhasil merobek sisi kiri tudungnya. Tudung itu tertarik ke belakang, menampakkan wujud sebenarnya dari sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning pendek sedagu bermata merah. Mata sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan api merah senada dengan iris matanya. Tudung yang telah robek itu tidak lagi dipakainya, menampakkan tatapan berdarah yang hampa tanpa jiwa.  
>Genen mendarat beberapa meter dibelakangnya lalu membalikkan badan dan terkejut.<p>

"Sonna . . Are wa . ."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Allen.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, dia terlalu suka menyendiri."

"Kalian pergilah duluan, kami akan mengurusnya." beberapa dari mereka mengangguk lalu semua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat itu.  
>Haru berhenti setelah melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah. Ia menengok kebelakang. Jauh ke kegelapan diantara pepohonan ada sebuah pergerakan yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya. Tanpa disuruh kedua kakinya melangkah berlawanan arah dengan yang lain, mengikuti hal yang mencurigakan itu. Yuka yang menyadarinya mengikuti, meninggalkan sisa kelompok yang lainnya.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Kita habisi saja." Kata Genen.

"Tapi kau bilang dia teman sekelasmu." Allen ragu.

"Meski dia teman sekelasku bila ia berada pada jalan yang salah, apa boleh buat kan? Toh setahuku seorang reaper tidak dapat kembali menjadi manusia."

"Setidaknya aku akan mencoba. Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin kalau kita berusaha."

"Kau memang terlalu naif."

"Terimakasih"  
>mereka kembali menyerang dengan cakar masing-masing. Reaper menghindar dan menahan serangan kemudian ia balik mengayunkan scythenya. Allen melompati, Gen menghindar dengan gerak khayang.<p>

"CHRONO CROSS GRAVE!" Allen menggambar salib dengan telunjuk cakarnya.

Reaper melompat salto ke samping. Cross yang dibuat Allen meleset tapi sempat menggores pipi kanannya. Genen berlari maju, melompat dan menendangnya terbang ke arah pohon besar. Suatu robekan putih bercorak cahaya aurora muncul dibelakangnya lalu menelannya bulat-bulat lalu menutup dan hilang.

"Apa itu tadi?" Allen bertanya-tanya. Tak menyadari dibelakangnya muncul robekan yang sama. Reaper keluar secara utuh dari dalamnya dan langsung menyambar Allen dengan scythe.

"AGH!"

"ALLEN-SAN!"

Scythe merobek coat dan punggungnya. Darah segar menetes dari ujung mata pisaunya.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu." ia memegang pundak kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Hati-hati dengan hal-hal yang diciptakannya. Kita belum tahu pasti apa kegunaannya."

"Aku tahu." Genen kembali ke medan pertarungan. Reaper tanpa ragu ikut maju melawan.

.

.

.

.

Jauh didalam kegelapan hutan Haru berlari mengejar suara langkah kaki yang ada didepannya. Yuka terus berlari mengikuti Haru.

"Ru, kau mau kemana sih?"

"Mengejar sesuatu. Aku akan menemukan lokasinya, Nee tembak dia dengan panah, ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Crystal Sign, SNOW STORM!" uap air di udara sekitarnya membeku membentuk cincin debu es, kemudian menyebar ke segala arah dengan kecepatan angin dan mengenai seseorang di arah depan.

"Nee, tembakkan ke arah jam 12!" tanpa berpikir panjang yuka mengaktifkan busurnya dan menembakkan panah cahaya.

"CHARGE ARROW!" panah tertutup energi bercahaya melesat, merobek angin hingga berhembus kencang disekitarnya.  
>Sebuah bayangan melompat dari kejauhan dan berhenti di daerah yang terbuka. Cahaya bulan dapat dengan penuh menyentuh permukaan bumi. Dihadapan mereka sekarang sesosok manusia berpakaian khas kapten bajak laut, mengenakan ikat kepala dan membawa sebuah buku tebal berpendar keunguan.<p>

"baiklah kalian menemukanku." ucapnya santai. Haru berhenti beberapa meter didepannya dan Yuka berhenti tepat disamping Haru.

"Jadi orang itu yang kau kejar."

"Sou desu."  
>Yuka memandang langsung kearahnya. Melihat rambut hitam pendek mengembang, kulit abu-abu bermahkotakan ikat kepala berbentuk mata dan iris mata berwarna emas memantulkan cahya rembulan.<p>

"Kita bertemu lagi, Heaven Apostle. Atau singkatnya kau yang bernama Mizuho Yuka."

"Kembali untuk urusan yang tertunda, hah?" tanya Yuka dengan tenang tanpa emosi.

"Kau semakin mirip saja dengannya, membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai bonekaku." ia tersenyum iblis.

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk mengubahmu menjadi daging bakar." ditangannya sudah terbidik sebatang anak panah berselimut api.

"Kita akan bertarung? Boleh saja tapi sebelumnya . ." ia membuka bukunya, membaca sesuatu tanpa suara. Diatas buku itu muncul lingkaran aneh bercorak abstrak dan berpendar ungu. Muncullah belahan membentuk mata dibelakang Haru. Tangan-tangan monster keluar dari dalamnya dan menyeret Haru masuk kedalam mata itu.

"RU!"

"NEECHAN!" Yuka berusaha merai tangannya tapi terlambat, ia sudah ditelan dalam mata itu. Mata itu menutup, hilang tak bebekas.

"Sudah tidak ada yang menggangu kita sekarang."

"Kau apakan dia?" tanyanya marah.

"Aku hanya mengirimnya ke dimensi lain. Selama anak buahku yang baru itu masih hidup ia bisa dibawa kembali. Berharaplah kedua bocah berambut putih itu tidak membunuhnya."

"Kisama . ." desisnya.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Aku takkan sungkan untuk menghabisimu."

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia, Scarlet Devil Mansion." Mao, Kanda, Krory, dan Noctis telah sampai di halaman depan kastil Scarlet. Perlahan mendekati gerbang depan, ada seseorang yang tengah menyapu dedaunan yang mengering dan gugur mengotori halaman kastil. Seorang maid berambut putih sebahu dengan kedua sisi depannya dikepang berpita hijau. Ia terlihat mirip seperti Allen, hanya saja dia wanita. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya ketika melihat Kanda dan ketiga lainnya datang.

"Maaf, bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan dua bersaudara Scarlet." kata Krory mewakili.

"Apa kalian sudah membuat perjanjian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Soal itu . ." belum selesai Krory berbicara sebuah benda seperti kalelawar merah kecil terbang dari dalam kastil menuju ke maid itu.

"Sakuya." suara keluar dari kalelawar merah.

"Hai! Oujo-sama." balas maid itu dengan sopan.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu?"

"Ha'i. Tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita. Apa saya bisa mempersilahkan mereka masuk?"

"Hmm . . Iie . ."

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Bunuh mereka."

"Ha'i Oujo-sama." ia membungkuk, mematuhi perintah dari masternya. Kalelawar merah tadi terbang menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tak punya alasan untuk melakukan ini. Tapi karena ini perintah nona besar jadi aku harus mematuhinya." wajahnya yang penuh senyum menghilang digantikan oleh keseriusan. Ia melakukan posisi kuda-kuda, mengambil pisau yang terikat di kedua pahanya dan maju dengan sangat cepat.

"SOUL SCULPTURE!"

.

.

.

.

"Akh!" suaranya tercekat karena cengkraman kuat tangan reaper di lehernya dan diangkat sekitar tigapuluh senti dari permukaan tanah.

"Gen! ARGH!" Allen tersegel dibawah kakinya, kesulitan bergerak dan bernafas.  
>Gen terbatuk dan bersamaan ia memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.<p>

"_K- kikkoemasu ka, Mezu?"_

**.**

**~~T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D~~**

**.**

**~~N-I-G-H-T-W-A-L-K-E-R-S-D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y~~**

**.**

**Dracula : **Disebut sebagai akar dari peradaban spesies vampire. Dialah buyut dari para penghisap darah.

.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion :** Kastil tempat tinggal Scarlet Sisters dari game bishoujo buatan Touhou Project. Selain mereka ada beberapa orang lagi yang menghuni kastil itu.

.

**Nightmare :** Karakter monster dari anime-game Ragnarok. Kuda iblis hitam, dia adalah peliharaan sekaligus partner seorang reaper.

.

**Reaper :** Shinigami (Dewa Kematian) yang menggunakan jubah hitam bertudung dan membawa sabit raksasa (scythe).

.

**Drake : **Karakter monster dari anime-game Ragnarok. Bentuk yang sebenarnya dari Drake adalah kerangka berbalut pakaian lusuh kapten bajak laut lengkap dengan pedang, cerutu dan seekor gagak. Kemampuannya mengubah mahluk hidup menjadi monster dengan mantra dari buku sihirnya.

**.**

**~~S-K-I-L-L-D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y~~**

**.**

**Allen's  
>Chrono Cross Grave ( Crown Clown: Cross Grave ):<strong> memalang (+) target dengan mudah. Dapat juga digunakan sebagai perisai bila digambar di udara

**.**

**Kanda's  
>First Illusion, Hell Insects ( Kaichu, Ichigen ) : <strong>Melepaskan sekumpulan kecil mahluk supernatural yang akan melahap lawannya.

**Double Illusion Blades ( Nigentou ):** menyelimuti katana dan sarungnya dengan energi yang dibentuk dan berfungsi seperti pedang

.

**Lavi's  
>Fire Seal, Configuration of Ash ( Hiban, Gouka Kaijin ) : <strong>Membentuk pusaran api dalam bentuk ular.

**Heaven Seal, Thunder Lightning Whirling in The Skies ( Ten Ban, Raitei Kaiten ) : **menciptakan badai petir**.**

**.**

**Seorang berkostum bajak laut  
>Eye of Laplace : <strong>teknik yang secara fisik seperti mata kebenaran dalam Fullmetal Alchemist. Fungsinya untuk melihat kelengahan lawan dan atau mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

**.**

**Haruka's  
>Crystal Sign, Snow Storm : <strong>Menyebarkan debu es (snowflake) untuk mengetahui posisi lawan atau memperlambat gerak lawan.

.

**Mao's  
>Lotus Stance Cut : <strong>serangan berbentuk aura bersilang berwarna hijau kebiruan dari sabetan pedangnya. Termasuk kategori serangan jarak dekat.

**Heart Carving Cut : **memotong jarak dan menyerang lawan pada bagian kaki. Jenis serangan bawah.

**.**

**Yuka's  
>Charge Arrow : <strong>Menahan panah dan mengumpulkan energi seperti cahaya untuk menutupinya yang kemudian membuatnya dapat melesat 2 kali lebih cepat dari panah biasa.

.

**Noctis'**  
><strong>Lightning Sign, Dragon God's Lightning Flash : <strong>Mengumpulkan energi listrik di satu titik lalu kemudian menembakkannya seperti peluru.

**Wind of The Path : **Membentuk tornado berkekuatan rendah hingga sedang. Efektif untuk memukul mundur lawan yang terlalu dekat.

.

**Reaper's**  
><strong>Wings of The Chimera : <strong>menciptakan robekan dalam ruang dimensi, berfungsi untuk teleportasi.

**.**

**Sakuya's**  
><strong>Soul Sculpture : <strong>melukai lawan dengan kasar, melakukan serangan sayatan pisau membabibuta dengan menggunakan pisau di kedua tangan.

.

**Author: apa readers lebih mudah mengenali jurus artis DGM kita bila menggunakan nama Jepangnya atau Inggrisnya?**

**.**

**~~B-A-C-K-S-T-A-G-E~~**

**.**

**Kanda: cerita ini makin lama makin gaje aja..==**

**.**

**Genen: Ahay! Akhirnya kebagian jatah bertarung juga. XD**

**.**

**Reaper: Aku keren ya.. *blink-blink***

**.**

**Lavi: Penampilanku lumayan juga.. :3**

**.**

**Author: Che, padahal kalian duo baka (Genen & Mezza) sudah saia bikin lebih normal tapi masih aja onar. *pusing 7 keliling***

**.**

**all: makasi buat yang sempat-sempatnya hanya sekedar mampir saja, membaca dan mungkin meninggalkan wangsit berupa feedback.. Hontou ni ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! (_ _)**


End file.
